keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Tour
The Warrior Tour is the second headlining concert tour by American recording artist Ke$ha, in support of her sophomore studio album, Warrior. The tour visited parts of North America, Europe and Asia. The tour kicked off in Cork, Ireland on July 3, 2013 at The Docklands and ended in Mumbai, India on November 17, 2013 at Taj Mahai Palace. After the North American Tour 2013 , the Warrior Tour kicked off in Europe on July 3, 2013. The tour then comes back to North America for another leg in August and September 2013. Ke$ha then played shows in Asia in October and November 2013. Ke$ha was set to perform in Dubai, United Arab Emirates on February 13, 2014, in Hammond, Indiana on March 15, 2014, and in Green Bay, Wisconsin on April 13, 2014 but the first was cancelled and the latter were postponed after she entered rehab. Many shows of the tour are a part of festivals including Live at the Marquee in Cork, Ireland, the Wireless Festival in London, England, and the Illinois State Fair in Springfield, Illinois. In October 2014, Ke$ha brought back the Warrior Tour setlist and costumes to perform for a music festival in Shanghai, China. After that, the tour was revisited and traveled throughout South and North America with new songs, visuals, and costumes added to the tour through January to September 2015. Background and development Shortly after tickets were available the North American Tour 2013 , Ke$ha announced a separate tour that would visit Europe and other places she did not visit with Pitbull. The tickets for the European leg of the tour went on-sale shortly after the dates were announced. Ke$ha announced the pre-sale password for the North American dates via Twitter after the fourth episode of her television show, Ke$ha: My Crazy Beautiful Life, aired on May 16, 2013. The tickets went on sale to the general public on May 17, 2013. Leading up to the tour, Ke$ha has been using the website Mobio Insider to connect with her fans and give them details about the tour. Ke$ha has been promoting the tour mainly through her Twitter and Facebook accounts. Aside from the social media promotion, Ke$ha has also promoted the tour through the application, Blippar. When scanning Ke$ha's symbol, fans can access many special features including the chance to win tickets to any of the dates on the North American leg. Broadcasts and recordings On June 21, 2013, the television network, E!, announced that the network would broadcast a show from one of the co-headlining dates Ke$ha was on with Pitbull. The show would be broadcast as a part of E!'s Inside Track Summer Concert Series. The series is a collaboration with Live Nation. The network filmed the show in Detroit at The Palace of Auburn Hills on June 7, 2013. The recording was aired as the first installment of the series on June 21, 2013. To promote the broadcasting, E! interviewed Ke$ha an hour before the show at The Palace of Auburn Hills. In the interview, Ke$ha conversed with the interviewer about her favorite and least favorite parts of the tour, costumes she wears for the tour, and her golden tooth that she has from an accident at a bar. E! also interviewed Ke$ha's stage manager, Justin De Meulenaere, before the show. Meulenaere, who is also known as "Boot", is most known for his work with Ke$ha on her previous concert tour, the Get $leazy Tour. Opening acts * Fuse ODG (England) * Raego (Czech Republic) * Mista (Czech Republic) * Semi Precious Weapons (North America – Leg 2) * Mike Posner (North America – Leg 2) * DJ Karma (North America – Leg 2) * Claudia Leitte (South America) * Capital Inicial (South America) * Chris Defreyn (South America) Setlist The setlist varied from show to show. These are the songs that Ke$ha performed during this tour. * "Warrior" * "Crazy Kids" * "We R Who We R" * "Blow" (contains elements of the Cirkut Remix) * "Gold Trans Am" * "Dirty Love" * "Take It Off" * "C'Mon" * "Thinking of You" * "Last Goodbye" * "Machine Gun Love" * "Supernatural" * "Party at a Rich Dude's House" * "Blah Blah Blah" * "TiK ToK" * "Your Love Is My Drug" * "Die Young" Notes * "Party at a Rich Dude's House", "Animal", "Supernatural", and "Backstabber" were all omitted from the setlist on the first leg and select dates of the second leg of the tour. * "Last Goodbye" was performed in place of "Machine Gun Love" on select dates of the first North American leg. * "Supernatural" and "Love Into the Light" were performed on June 8, 2013 in Cincinnati. "Last Goodbye" was also performed in addition to "Machine Gun Love". * "Thinking of You", "Last Goodbye", "Love Into the Light" and "Supernatural" were all performed on select dates on the European leg of the tour. * Joan Jett joined Ke$ha on September 21, 2013 in Las Vegas to perform "Bad Reputation". * "Timber" was added to the setlist from October 6, 2014 for the rest of the tour. Tour dates : This concert was part of Live at the Marquee. : This concert was part of Rock Werchter 2013. : This concert was part of Nibe Festival. : This concert was part of Wireless Festival. : This concert was part of T in the Park. : This concert was part of Musikfest 2013. : This concert was part of Illinois State Fair. : This concert was part of Champlain Valley Fair. : This concert was part of Los Angeles County Fair. : This concert was part of iHeartRadio's Music Festival 2013. : This concert was part of American Foundation for AIDS Research Gala. : This concert was part of the Storm Electronic Music Festival. : These concerts were a part of "LA Pride". ;Cancellations and rescheduled shows Gallery References Navigation Category:Tours Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Warrior